


Suitably Attired

by naomin



Series: what not to wearuri [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (i guess), Dress Up, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomin/pseuds/naomin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on.”  Levi places an authoritative hand on Erwin’s back, beginning to herd him back into his room.  “You look like you just spent two days on a horse outside the walls, and I sure as hell don’t want to show up at this thing looking like I’m the one who actually put in some effort.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suitably Attired

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to try writing Erwin and Levi not being upset or stressed about anything, ha ha. Levi fussing over Erwin's clothes is really cute, okay, don't look at me....

“You aren’t seriously planning on going out like that, are you?” Levi asks.

Erwin looks down at him, surprised. “I was. Why?”

Levi makes a little huffing noise of exasperation. His eyebrows are raised incredulously. Erwin still isn’t sure just what he’s done wrong, but if experience is anything to go by, he knows he can count on Levi to enlighten him.

Sure enough: “That’s not even a _dress_ uniform, Erwin.”

Erwin glances down at himself this time. He’s not dressed up, he’ll admit that much, but the regular uniform is perfectly sufficient for the night’s occasion, a dinner at the house of one of the city’s richer and more politically ambitious merchants, along with a scattering of other guests from the upper ranks of both society and the military. “It’s good enough,” he says. “It’s only dinner, and civilians like to see us in uniform, anyway. It makes them feel secure.”

“ _Secure_ ,” Levi scoffs.  He himself is wearing a dark gray suit, tasteful if slightly ill-fitted. Erwin’s a little surprised. After how much Levi had complained about this evening beforehand, Erwin had hardly expected him to put effort into preparing for it, but evidently he had been wrong. 

“Come on.” Levi places an authoritative hand on Erwin’s back, beginning to herd him back into his room. “You look like you just spent two days on a horse outside the walls, and I sure as hell don’t want to show up at this thing looking like _I’m_ the one who actually put in some effort.”

“You did, though.” Erwin lets himself be pushed. They’ll be late at this rate, but it doesn’t matter that much, especially when he’s entertained and a little curious about the direction things are going. “You look nice.” 

Levi makes that exasperated noise again, giving Erwin a look that’s thoroughly unimpressed before turning his attention to the inside of Erwin’s closet. “I just have a little _taste_ , unlike you, apparently…” He trails off, as the contents of one hanger in particular catch his eye. “…Here we go. Try this.”

It’s a suit, sharply tailored from rich, black, material. Erwin had gotten it on a whim several years ago, after a promotion had resulted in an unusually generous raise, but now he can probably count on one hand the number of times he’s worn it. Now he takes it from Levi, a little hesitantly. “I can’t even remember the last time I wore this.” 

But it’s fun to have Levi fussing over him (even though he’s sure Levi would vehemently reject that choice of words), and it’s not like it makes much difference to him anyway. Erwin shrugs off the jacket of his uniform, setting it neatly on a hanger for Levi’s benefit. His shirt comes next. After the first few buttons, Levi reaches in to help. Erwin lets his arms drop, allowing Levi to take over. The other man’s brow is furrowed slightly in concentration and impatience, and their height difference is great enough that he’s just about eye level with Erwin’s chest, perfectly suited for the task at hand. Levi’s combed his hair back from his face, for tonight, and when a dark strand falls forward over his eyes Erwin automatically reaches down to brush it away.

Levi stiffens, before staring up at Erwin with a look that’s half accusatory, half something else. Something that’s much more promising than an evening of making awkward conversation over dinner, in Erwin’s opinion. Levi’s hands have paused, fisted tightly in the fabric of Erwin’s now-unbuttoned shirt. Erwin’s own hand lingers, sliding down to brush his fingers against Levi’s temple, the strong jut of his jaw…   

“ _Erwin_.”

“Yes?”

Levi raises his eyebrows and tilts his head away from Erwin’s touch, just slightly. “Don’t get any ideas. You’re going to change clothes, and we’re going to go to this shitty dinner, and that’s _it.”_ His hold on Erwin’s shirt doesn’t loosen.

Erwin smiles down at him. “And what about after dinner?” he asks, voice low.

Levi’s eyebrows go even higher, if that’s possible. He tugs Erwin’s shirt from his shoulders in one crisp motion, before turning back to the closet in search of a suitable replacement. “Don’t push your luck,” Erwin hears him mutter into Erwin’s clothing.

Erwin just smiles, and takes the shirt Levi gives him – cream-colored fabric, still crisp from the hanger. Levi lets him handle the buttons by himself this time. 

Erwin kicks off his uniform boots and pants, and picks up the new pair.   He takes his time, trying to see if he can get some kind of reaction from Levi – he doesn’t, disappointingly – but when he’s finally fastening them around his waist he’s pleased to see that they still fit decently, even after all the time that’s passed since he last wore them. “Not bad.” 

“Turn around,” Levi orders, sounding a little doubtful. Erwin obeys, and sucks in a breath when Levi suddenly steps forward and reaches around his waist, tugging at the waistband of Erwin’s pants experimentally. When Levi doesn’t stop, Erwin relaxes again. He lets his weight shift back against Levi, just a little, not enough to burden the smaller man.

Levi says nothing. Erwin can’t see him like this, but they’re close enough that he can feel Levi’s cheek against his back, Levi’s breath warm and moist through the material of Erwin’s shirt.

He contemplates reaching back to touch Levi, especially when the other man’s hands slow and finally come to a stop around his waist, but the thought is interrupted when Levi’s voice cuts in from behind him. “Belt.”

Looking down, Erwin sees one of the hands at his hips gesture impatiently. The belt is hanging just inside the closet, easy for Erwin to reach, though it’s not without a sigh of regret, and he gives Levi’s other hand a little squeeze.

Levi takes the belt silently, and threads it through the loops on Erwin’s pants with efficient fingers, pulling it tight enough that Erwin has to suck in a breath again. His hands linger on Erwin’s hips for just a second longer, and then he’s pulling away again, reaching to hand Erwin his jacket. Erwin puts it on and then bends down a little to meet Levi when it’s clear that the other man is itching to make sure _that_ fits well enough, too. The jacket seems to pass Levi’s inspection, and after only a few adjustments to the way it sits on Erwin’s shoulders, Levi steps back, eyeing Erwin up and down. He looks rather pleased with himself.  

“How do I look?” Erwin asks. He normally can’t be bothered to dress up beyond whatever propriety requires for a given occasion, but he has to admit that he’s feeling good now, fresh and composed and feeling a little more enthusiastic about the evening ahead. It probably has something to do with the fact that he can still remember the way Levi’s hands felt - those quick, attentive, touches all over his body, teasingly separated by a layer of fabric – but he’s sure the suit isn’t hurting things either.

“Don’t fish for compliments,” Levi answers dryly, in the middle of returning Erwin’s rejected uniform to the closet. “Or at least don’t be so _obvious_.” 

“Well, you’re the one with taste.” Erwin does his best to say it with a straight face, and can’t quite manage it. Levi gives him a pained look.

Erwin’s examining himself in the mirror – he looks fine, even handsome, and even though he knew it already, it certainly wouldn’t have hurt Levi to say so – when something occurs to him. “I don’t have a tie.”

“A tie?” Levi instantly glances over to assess the situation, brow creasing in thought. “Oh. Do you want one? You’re fine like that, _I_ think.” (Erwin mentally gives himself a satisfied pat on the back.)

Erwin examines himself in the mirror once more, thinking. There’s just enough room in the reflection for him to make out Levi beside him as well. “I think I do want a tie,” he says at last.  

“Okay,” Levi shrugs. He grabs the first one of Erwin’s ties that his eyes fall upon, scrutinizes it briefly as if making sure that it won’t throw the rest of his careful work out of balance, and then holds it out for Erwin.

Erwin doesn’t take it. He takes a seat on the edge of his bed, low enough to make the difference in their heights more manageable, and gives Levi a winning smile.

Levi scoffs, as expected, and steps forward to begin doing Erwin’s tie, also just as expected. He glances up through his eyelashes at Erwin for just a second, as if wondering whether Erwin’s going to try and take advantage of their close proximity. But Erwin stays still, simply watching as Levi loops the tie smoothly into a knot around Erwin’s neck and pulls it just tight enough.

“There,” Levi says softly. His fingers give Erwin’s tie one last little tug, flutter up to brush an invisible speck of dust off the shoulder of his jacket, and then Levi’s hands drop to his sides. He looks simultaneously satisfied and a little regretful.   

Erwin waits carefully, watching Levi’s hands until he’s completely sure they’re nowhere near being able to jerk his tie suddenly closed around his throat, and then takes Levi’s face in both of his own hands, kissing him long and hard. 

Levi sputters, going stiff with surprise, and when one of his hands comes up to grip fiercely at Erwin’s arm, Erwin lets him pull away, laughing. Levi’s face is red, hair messy. “ _Shit_ , Erwin-!”

Erwin’s still laughing, can’t help it. Levi huffs, pushing his hair back and carefully making sure that his own clothing hasn’t gotten wrinkled before turning to Erwin.

“I can’t believe you,” Levi hisses. He’s bent close, and even though the hands pulling Erwin’s jacket back into place are a little rougher than they’ve been earlier, Levi’s cheeks are still flushed, and there’s a certain spark in his eye that’s pleasantly familiar and has absolutely nothing to do with Erwin’s wardrobe. 

“Mmm.” Erwin sits back, and Levi follows, leaning over him. Levi’s hands are starting to go places that are much more satisfying than his earlier touches had been, and his mouth is very close to Erwin’s, close enough that he can almost feel Levi’s breath ghost against his lips. He’s just letting his mouth open in anticipation when Levi pulls away just as suddenly as Erwin had pulled him close a minute earlier.

“Come on,” Levi says over his shoulder, already walking out the door of Erwin’s room. “We’re late.” 

“I didn’t realize this was so important to you,” Erwin answers wryly, pushing himself up from the bed and hurrying to catch up. His pants feel more than a little bit tighter than they had when he first put them on, and the dinner ahead seems even less appealing, though he supposes that’s his payback. 

“It isn’t.” Levi looks him up and down one more time, open appreciation in his eyes now. “But I want to get to what comes after dinner as quickly as possible.”

“Don’t push your luck.” Erwin tries to say it with a straight face, as firmly as possible, and this time he absolutely doesn’t manage it at all.  

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally planned to end this with smut (it was originally based on the "Dress Up" prompt for Bottom Erwin Week on Tumblr, so, uh, that was going to be a thing), but in the end it just got really silly, I don't even know.


End file.
